All that I Ask
by DecoyDream
Summary: Bella has grown up in the opera, learning her talent from her mysterious teacher whom she only knows by voice. As she promises to wed Vicomte De Black, she realises just how deep her feelings for the Phantom run... DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: cadeau de mystère

**A/N & Disclaimer: i am not author of Phantom of the Opera or Twilight! Please review my story!! :)**

CHAPTER 1

PARIS 1870's

"My dress, it is ruined you ignorant imbecile!" screamed Carlotta in a shrill, skull penetrating voice. I heard a brief, hurried apology followed by some indignant huffs from Carlotta's behalf.

I sighed and began practicing my pirouettes with my best friend Angela beside me. Angela was a far better dancer than I, but she kept on insisting it was because I haven't been dancing since I was born and I was fast catching up.

It was true, Angela's mother organized and choreographed the back up dancers in the opera and she herself had been one of the most famous ballerina's in Paris when she was younger. I on the other hand, was an orphan. My mother died when I was a baby and my father had been a famous violinist when he abruptly died from unknown sickness when I was 7.

Angela's mother, Madame Giry, had known my father when he was alive. When she found out that he had passed away, she brought me to the opera to begin training as a dancer despite my dreams of being an opera singer.

Ever since that day, I have danced for almost every opera performance, occasionally singing in the background for some pieces. Carlotta in particular seemed to like seeing me disappointed, and constantly rubbed in the fact that I would never be able to sing like her.

Little did she know, I have been practicing my singing with whom, I honestly I do not know. Almost every night I go to the chapel and speak to my mysterious teacher who trains me how to sing like an angel, though I cannot honestly say I am anywhere close to what my teacher's voice is capable of. His velvet, melodic voice drifts through the walls enchanting and mesmerizing. I have asked him several times when I was little of why we could not see each other in flesh, he always refused saying the day would come when I was older. I agreed not wanting to anger him and stopped asking when I had turned 12.

"Bella! Get off the stage! They need to practice for the opera tonight!" whispered Angela, gently tugging at my light blue sleeve.

I nodded absent mindedly and hopped off the stage, glancing at Carlotta's extravagant dress that seemed a bit tight for her.

"Do you have the dance routine memorized?" asked a stressed looking Madame Giry. She had been under a lot pressure lately, making up dance routines every week and making sure everything runs smoothly.

"Yes, I have, so has Angela and all the other girls" I reassured her while pushing her into a near by armchair.

"Oh thank goodness" she sighed in relief then rubbed her temples soothingly. I patted her gently on the shoulder and left for my dormitory that I use to share with Jessica. It was strange, one day she was there then the next Madame Giry received a letter from her telling us of her resignation.

I entered my empty room and paused at my wooden writing desk. There was a small intricately carved box with a letter underneath it. I opened the letter first and read:

"Bella, Happy Birthday and may all your wishes come true"

There was no signature or name on the piece of paper or envelope. Perplexed, I opened the beautiful box to find a silver heart shaped locket on top of a blood red velvet cushion. The locket held a design of miniature entwined roses all across the surface, the heart was held up by a long silver chain.

I put it back into the box and saw something on my bed. _'Another present_?' I thought to myself, smiling. Indeed it was, this time the note was inside the box, it read:

"Dearest Bella, Have a wonderful birthday! Hope you enjoy your gift and I will be there at your door after tonight's opera to celebrate with you! Love from Jacob Black"

I smiled widely as I held up the beautiful jewelry box. It was finely crafted out of wood with jewels embedded onto the smooth surface. My hand brushed against something else at the bottom of the box, it was another piece of paper. I pulled it off and read the note.

"Bella, the real gift is inside the box! There's a hidden compartment, just flip open what seems to be the bottom and the gift should be there! Love from Jacob"

I laughed at how well Jacob seemed to know me. Not in a million years would I figure it out if he hadn't left a note. I opened the box once more and carefully lifted open the bottom.

It was a silver charm bracelet. There were 5 charms already on it: a rose, a treble clef, a tiny silver kitten, ballet slippers and a heart. Upon closer inspection, I realized that there was something engraved upon the shiny silver heart. As I read the message my heart beat became more erratic, threatening to jump out with joy.

The message simply read "Bella and Jacob forever". It seemed innocent and simple enough but those few words had made me beyond happy. I clasped the bracelet around my wrist and carefully stowed away the jewelry box underneath a loose floorboard. I paused at my other present, deciding that I might as well wear it. I didn't want to offend the mysterious gift giver by not wearing my present. I looped it over my head where the heart rested just below my collar bone; it was icy against my warm skin.

A soft knock at the door made me jump; I quickly placed the boxes and notes in the floorboard and went to open the door.

It was Angela, she was smiling and was holding a small bag in her hand. I opened the door further, inviting her in to sit down.

"Happy Birthday Bella! Here's your present" she said as she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, what is it?" I had never been given so many presents in all my years of living at the opera.

I tugged at the ribbons to open the small bag and tipped it upside down. Out fell a silver cross studded with tiny diamonds. I smiled and hugged Angela again "Thank you! It's so beautiful, how did you know I have a charm bracelet?" I asked dangling my arm to show my present from Jacob.

"I was asking Jacob what to get you and suggested a charm, I was out of ideas" she smiled sheepishly

She helped me put on the new charm onto my bracelet "When did you get that necklace? I've never seen you wear it before, it's beautiful" she said glancing at my shiny silver locket

"I got it as a birthday present, I don't know who from though"

"Does it have anything in it?" she asked, struggling to latch on the new charm

"What do you mean?" I asked, my confusion deepening

She gave me a look and raised her eyebrows at my obvious stupidity "You know how lockets can open and they you can put notes and photos in it?"

"Oh!" I gasped, embarrassed. "I didn't think of that"

"Evidently" she said smiling

I lifted up my locket and saw the tiny hinges on one side. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge, frustrated, I used an envelope opener to try and pries it open.

With no luck, I gave up with an angry 'huff' and left it to dangle there at my neck. My expression left Angela in a fit of hysterical laughter which was interrupted by another knock at my door.

"Angela, Bella! I know you are in there! Let me in now!" screamed an all too familiar voice.

I sighed and let Carlotta in; she had her make up on already as well as her voluminous dress. She strode into the room looking around until something caught her eye.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" she demanded, her greedy eyes examining my silver locket.

"I received it as a birthday present" I replied innocently

She snorted. "Who would give you such an expensive locket?"

"I don't know, they didn't leave a name"

"You stole it more like it you stupid little thief!" shrieked Carlotta

I flinched involuntarily at her accusations. She had no right to accuse me, I did nothing wrong. I was sick her of thinking that she was superior just because she always had the lead roles.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled at Carlotta. I could see a shocked Angela beside me; I hardly ever lost my temper.

"Excuse me?" she said, rage beginning to fill her voice. I couldn't almost hear the tantrum coming now.

"You heard me! Now get out of my room! You're not welcome here!" I screamed, while shoving her and extravagant dresses out the door.

I slammed the door shut on her, locking the bolt.


	2. Chapter 2: suprises d'anniversaire

**A/N: Thank you ****dreamer 13 xX and Mrs. Quincy for reviewing my story! Also thanks for those people who favourited my story, it means a lot to me! :)**** Since I have gotten a positive response; here is chapter 2! Please Enjoy and continue reviewing! Thank you! (Again! Hehe)**

**- Luie**

CHAPTER 2

It was time for tonight's opera. All the girls were in the dressing rooms, fussing over their skirts, ribbons and make up. I was all done, now helping Angela with fastening ribbons into her light brown hair.

"Quickly now girls! The curtains rise in 2 minutes!" called Madame Giry

Angela jumped out of her seat and together we hurriedly lined up at the back of the stage, ready to begin.

I heard muffled shouts of an argument behind me and turned to see the two new opera managers looking strained.

"Carlotta has left! She refuses to do tonight's opera! What can we do? We can't refund all these tickets! It's a full house tonight!" fumed Monsieur Firmin while mopping his brow with a sodden handkerchief.

Madame Giry spun around, stunned "Carlotta has left? Why?"

I felt my stomach drop, could it be that she had left because of her anger with me in the afternoon?

"She didn't say specifically, she just said that she was sick of being treated unfairly" Monsieur Andre replied

"Well we need someone to fill her in and quickly too! The show starts at the latest in a few minutes. The audience is already seated!" said Madame Giry

Monsieur noticed Angela and I standing near the curtain eavesdropping. We immediately turned our heads so it looked like we were examining a gold tassel that was used to wound around the curtains.

"Do you have any dancers that can sing well?" asked Monsieur Firmin rather desperately

"Why yes, Bella is quite good at singing" said a smiling Madame Giry proudly

"Quite good? We can't just have 'quite good!' It has to be as fabulous as Carlotta or the opera's reputation will go down in ruins!" exclaimed Monsieur Andre

"Well then I'll like to see you find a better replacement then" snapped Madame Giry scathingly, her patience beginning to dwindle.

I pretended I still wasn't listening but Angela grabbed my arm and dragged me over towards the two Monsieur's. "Bella is better than Carlotta! She has been taught by a fine teacher and she knows the song off by heart! Let her have a chance and you will not be disappointed Monsieur's" I was surprised at Angela, she was usually quiet and kept to herself a lot.

Monsieur Firmin looked hesitant, it was his only choice. If she messed up it would not be as bad as having no show at all. He sighed and nodded weakly "Fine, take her to hair and makeup. Be quick, I'll give you five minutes tops!"

Angela and Madame Giry smiled widely and led me into Carlotta's dressing room. It was spacious and with vases upon vases of red roses, probably from her adoring fans. I got changed into a beautiful white dress that was very different from the one that Carlotta was going to wear. Madame Giry powdered my flushed face while Angela pulled my hair up with a thick white ribbon.

Soon enough I was ushered onto the stage. I concentrated on not falling over and then began singing. While I sang, I forgot all about the outside world. All I concentrated on was what my teacher had taught me and I envisioned his comments on my performance of when I next go to visit him.

I finished my routine to thunderous applause from the audience. I smiled widely, glad that I had appeared to sing well to these people. I curtsied politely with the rest of cast and walked off stage to my dressing room, stumbling over my skirts a few times from trying to get through the crowds now gathered backstage.

I closed the door behind me and stared into my floor length mirror. The face reflected back did not seem like my own. My cheeks were stained pink from excitement, a wide grin seemed plastered on my face and Carlotta's white dress hung nicely around my frame making me look almost beautiful.

Three quick raps at my back door sent my heard thudding against my rib cages. I pulled a loose curl back behind my ear and opened the door slowly.

"Jacob!" I sang, throwing myself at him. He twirled me around in a full circle as though I was weightless before carefully setting me on my feet.

"Hello Bella, you were fantastic tonight!" he said grinning widely

"Thank you" I smiled back. Jacob looked slightly different tonight. Instead of his usual suit, he wore a white long sleeve t-shirt with a warm trench coat. His features were still the same as usual though. The Vicomte had short dark brown hair, tanned skin and a muscular build that quite a lot of girls seemed to giggle over.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Jacob

"Yes, hang on I'll go and grab a cloak just in case it gets cold" I danced back to the dressing room grabbing my thick red cloak off the couch. I fastened the ribbons and went back outside to where Jacob was waiting.

He wound one arm around my waist and led me to a horse drawn carriage. One inside, he leaned over and gave the driver directions before settling back into his seat.

"Did you like my gift I gave you" he asked still grinning

"Yes, it is very beautiful, thank you" I asked while jangling the charms to show I was wearing it.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" asked Jacob curiously

"As a birthday present, I don't know from whom though" I was starting to become weary of all these questions about my locket.

"Oh" was all Jacob said. We stayed in a comfortable silence the whole way to the mysterious destination.

It turned out that Jacob had organized a candlelit dinner at the botanical gardens. He had lit white candles around in a wide circle, leaving a large gap for entrance. In the middle was several picnic baskets loaded with food and drinks as well as a large blanket.

We spent the evening watching the sunset and the stars while laughing and drinking the whole night away. It was getting late and the candles were beginning to burn out so we headed back home.

Jacob led me to my dressing room door and kissed the tip of my nose

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" he whispered into my ear while pulling me gently into another hug. I savored the warmth and unprecedented affection by wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight" I murmured

"No problem, you better go to sleep now though, I believe you have a new routine to learn tomorrow"

I nodded and stared at him wistfully before waving and shutting the door behind me. I sighed and plopped myself down onto the cushions of the sofa.

I was edging towards unconsciousness when an audible click awoke me. My eyes snapped open in fright and I grabbed the first weapon I laid my hands on. It so happened to be a cushion. I gripped onto it tightly and edged over to the door. I twisted the knob but it wouldn't budge. I was beginning to bang on the door loudly, screaming for help when gloved hand tightened over my mouth.

"Shhh… Bella… its okay" said a familiar, hypnotizing voice. The man had released me now from his firm grip.

I stopped screaming at once "Teacher?" I asked into the darkness.

I heard a ghostly chuckle "Yes, it is your… teacher"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. I should have been scared stiff but instead I was extremely curious; my teacher who had refused to expose himself to be in 10 years now suddenly appeared in my dressing room.

His tone turned light and friendly "To celebrate your success at tonight's opera of course"

I yawned involuntarily "At this time of the night?" I asked, to what seemed like empty space.

"Yes, well it had to be postponed because" his voice turned bitter and mocking "You were going out to celebrate with Jacob first"

I blushed in the darkness, glad that he couldn't see my face.

All was silent for a moment and I wondered if he had left. I backed up against the wall and spun around thinking that's where to couch should be. I ran into something cold and solid, and then screamed loudly.

"Shh! Bella! You'll wake everyone up if you keep screaming" he said in hurried whispers.

"Well I'm sorry; it is completely my fault for running into you, in the dark when you appear out of no where" I said acidly

His quiet laughter filled the room for a second before the ground disappeared beneath my feet. The movement was so unexpected that I nearly started screaming again

"What are you doing? Let me down now!" I demanded, trying to regain composure. He lifted me as effortlessly as a feather rather than a human. His arms were protectively around my body, and I felt a strange sense of comfort despite the situation of getting whisked away by a mysterious man.

"I apologize, but that I cannot do. I have waited too long" he murmured in my ear. I could see that we were now making our way to the mirror. He was walking briskly towards us and then flung it open wide_. 'My mirror is a door?' _I thought in amazement.

The long corridor was dark, damp and cold. I did not want to go through there with this mysterious man to God knows where. I began kicking and screaming again, hopefully he would drop me and I could make a run for it; though the odds of me running away were not great.

His arms gripped tighter around me and his speed increased. His quick pace was smooth and effortless; it almost felt like we were not moving at all. The rhythm of his echoing footsteps was soothing and I soon fell into an uneasy sleep, tired from today's events.


	3. Chapter 3: effrayé

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer or Phantom of the Opera maker (err...?)**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter!**

CHAPTER 3

I awoke to the feel of an unfamiliar bed underneath me. It was too soft, too warm and smelt divine. I rolled over and opened my eyes, only to find a pair of light brown eyes staring back at me. I sprang up so fast, it made my head spin. I backed up onto the far side of the bed, keeping my eyes on his every move.

This was the first time I had seen my teacher through 10 years of being his student, in a sense. He was a lot younger than I expected, he looked roughly around the same age as me. He was pale, had textured bronze hair with a perfect face and body to match it.

My first thoughts were to run away but then Madame Giry's voice floated into the back of my mind. It was an old legend she told us girls back when we first started out at the opera.

_'There is an old legend that belongs here, at this very opera. It is of the Opera Ghost. He is a fearsome, disfigured creature who lurks in the bowels of this opera, finding his prey among young girls" whispered Madame Giry dramatically to a group of young girls._

_"What is an Opera Ghost Madame Giry?" asked a small brown haired girl_

_"They are otherwise known as Phantoms… They will try and lure you to their lairs. Take heed and do not follow their hypnotic voices! Many mysterious deaths have occurred here because of this Phantom…" trailed off Madame Giry's voice "Now go to bed girls, I did not mean to frighten you, merely warn you…" _

At that present time, I did not believe in such things as phantoms and ghosts. However, now that I had been taken to here, I was beginning to believe. So many things seemed out of place though. For one the phantom is meant to be disfigured, but this man sitting in front of me is almost the epitome of perfection and he has done nothing to hurt me in all these years of teaching me.

He broke the silence "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked innocently

"Yes I did, before I woke up to find you staring at me that is" I said sarcastically. He smiled crookedly but made no move to reply.

I got up off the bed and straightened out my dress. I moved aside the dark veil that hovered over the colossal bed and set out to explore this phantom's lair. I glanced back behind me and saw that the phantom had not moved from his position, his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. I walked out and fell, not realizing there was a cobbled step there. I braced myself to hit the ground but a pair of cold arms caught me in the nick of time.

"Thank you" I said hastily before distancing myself. Despite the phantom's perfect demeanor, it was still his strange behavior that I feared more than anything else.

"No problem" he smirked while releasing his grip.

I carefully walked down the wobbly steps and looked around the spacious room. There seemed to be an instrument of every kind in his lair, all placed at random in various crooks and crannies. In the centre of it all was a large antique grand piano. It was placed on a podium higher than the rest; I then noticed something glimmer underneath the haphazard podiums and levels. _'Water'_ The Phantom's hiding place was in a water way! I remembered that underneath the opera house there was an aqueduct; well this also confirms that this mysterious man is the Phantom.

"Are you hungry" asked a deep voice too close behind me. I hadn't heard his approach and I jumped in shock, nearly knocking a golden harpsichord into the shallow water.

I sank into a nearby chair, trying to restart my heart. I was a bit annoyed at how pathetic I was but concentrated on breathing instead. "Can you give me some warning next time you appear in thin air?"

"I didn't appear in thin air" he said, amused "I walked over here, you just didn't hear me"

I shot him a glare then resumed staring around the room.

"May I rephrase? Would you like to have something to eat?" he asked his tone polite.

I hated to give in and accept his food but I was very hungry. I nodded grudgingly and saw him smile despite himself. He seized my wrist with his long, cold fingers and led me towards the back of this cavernous room. I flinched at his touch and tried pulling away; but he ignored me and continued his way down.

He pulled open a deep red curtain to reveal a large table laden with all sorts of food. My eyes lit up at the sight but there was something else that caught my eye. A piece of white material was protruding out from behind another red curtain. It looked as though it was hastily shut.

I walked quickly over to it, my appetite abruptly gone which was instead replaced with an overwhelming sense of curiosity. Edward who was beside me, followed my eyes and froze when he noticed what I was staring at. His hand shot out to prevent me from seeing whatever it was behind the curtain, but it was too late.

I gasped staring at what stood in front of me. _'It is me'_ I thought to myself. I was in shock and shook my head several times before realizing it was a life size mannequin or doll of me. The doll's features matched mine perfectly, even the skin tone looked exactly the same. Its brown hair was lightly curled and waved down past its shoulders, just like mine did. It was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, the thing that had attracted my attention in the first place. On top of its head was a garland made from white flowers with a veil draping down past its face.

Something seemed to click in my mind; I put one and one together. I now knew what this Phantom's intentions were with me. I shrieked and collapsed onto the cold stone floor, the last thing I heard was 'Bella! Bella!' before I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: polisson?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!

**A/N:** Sadly, school starts again tomorrow tear so I will not be able to update as frequently depending on my workload. But this story has priority over my other one so it shouldn't take more than a few days- thank you so much for reading this! :)

CHAPTER 4

I was once again, too comfortable on a soft bed. '_What had happened?_' I thought to myself before peeling my eyes open. All the memories came flooding back and I shuddered despite the warmth of the blankets around me.

"Not going to faint again are we?" mused a voice to my right. I jumped up again, once again shocked and scared. I scrambled over to the farthest side of the bed with the blankets up to my neck.

"No need to be afraid Bella" he murmured, moving slowly closer to me

I was surprised at the mirthless laughter that escaped my lips "no need to be afraid? I have been led down to this forsaken place, trapped here against my will with a monster and just discovered he wants to marry me!" I was fast becoming hysterical and noticed warm moisture falling down my face onto the blankets.

I wiped them away furiously and buried my head into my arms, the sobs shaking my frame violently. After a long moment of me sobbing uncontrollably, I lifted my head to see the Phantom still sitting there staring at me, his golden eyes seemingly troubled.

I frowned as something occurred to me. Do Phantom's have names? Surely they can't just be called 'Phantom'. I almost laughed at my ludicrous thoughts.

The Phantom must have noticed me smiling to myself, for he asked "What are you thinking?"

"What is your name?" I asked, my voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Is that what you were thinking?" he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow

I nodded while gauging his expression

He sighed then answered "You may call me Edward"

It was a nice name, a gentlemanly name. _'A name he does not deserve'_ I thought viciously. Instead of internally cursing him, I decided to focus my efforts on getting myself out of here.

"Edward, that's a nice name' I attempted to smile at him, but even to me it seemed weak. He bought it though and smiled back at me, so beautifully I nearly fainted again. _'Pull yourself together Bella!'_ I thought to myself, embarrassed at how dismal I was.

"Bella, I know that you want to leave" I was surprised at his sudden change in conversation.

"How do you know that?" Maybe because I have been pleading to go for the last day.

"You talk in your sleep" he murmured

I blushed and cringed. My old room mate always commented on my sleep talking and usually made fun of me. I waited for Edward to speak, he was still staring at me which made me very self conscious and uncomfortable. I shifted my position a few times before he spoke.

"I will let you go" My eyes flickered upwards in surprise; I didn't think he would ever let me go. I was smiling, thinking of seeing Jacob again when he added in a dangerously low voice "but not forever. You are to return to me in 7 days. I will let you say goodbye but that is the most I could do"

My smile faltered but I agreed whole heartedly. I'm sure Jacob would come up with something, if not we will run away together, far from this cursed Opera house.

"Now quickly go and eat something so I can get you back to the opera before night falls"

I did as he said and went back to the table, eating breads, cheeses and fruits. I carefully avoided my eyes from roaming over to that mannequin I knew was behind the curtain.

All throughout me eating, Edward was watching me. I couldn't help but feel as though he was trying to figure out what was on my mind. I prayed silently that he never found out, because if he did, he would never let me go.

The trip back was quick and slightly awkward. I refused to be carried but he ignored my expressions of contempt and scooped me up anyway.

"You better close your eyes" he warned, grinning slightly at my furious face

"Hmph" I knew I was being stubborn, but that's just who I am. I crossed my arms across my chest and made no move to reply.

"Suit yourself" he muttered before racing off into the dark abyss. I soon found out why he told me to shut my eyes, we were traveling much too fast. The wind whipped at my hair and dress, making it billow out behind me. I was too scared to shut my eyes and was soon unwillingly curling up against Edward's freezing body.

'_How come I didn't notice this speed when we first came here' _I wondered to myself, my face buried in Edward's cloak. _'Oh that's right, I fell asleep' _my mind answered sheepishly.

I must have fallen asleep along the way, again. I woke up on the couch in the dressing room, a note tucked underneath one of the cushions near my head.

The note said:

"It is only the afternoon after last night so not many people would have noticed you are gone" I blinked in surprise, it had felt like I was there with Edward for a few days almost! I stopped my pondering and continued reading the elegant script "Please wait in this dressing room exactly 7 days from now – at midnight, Please do not try running away – you will not go far. I will not forget. Edward"

I shivered despite the sunlight filtering in through the window. Did he guess I was planning on running away? I needed to speak to Jacob right away. I shredded the parchment, balled it up and threw it into the back of the fireplace.

I rushed upstairs to my room and got changed into a new set of clothes. This afternoon, the new play would be announced and parts would be chosen. I fervently hoped that Carlotta will not get the part for once.

I arrived at the stage just in time. I snuck in at the back and nobody noticed me other than a concerned looking Angela. I smiled in reassurance and sat down looking politely to the front.

"Well as you know, today we will begin a new opera. Parts have already been chosen. I am pleased to announce that Carlotta will once again have the lead female role" announced Monsieur Firmin.

I almost groaned, not because I didn't get the part but because there were plenty of other people more deserving and talented. Carlotta stood up and smiled widely at the polite smattering of applause.

All the other parts had been announced shortly after. I had received the part of a silent page boy. It wasn't that bad, I was glad that I had any part at all. We all rehearsed till the sun went down then Angela and I went to back to my dormitory so I could explain what had happened to me.

I closed my door and gestured to my bed, inviting her to sit down.

"So where were you this morning? I was looking for you everywhere!" her kind brown eyes held nothing but concern for me.

"Do you know the story of the Phantom? The one that lurks in this opera?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything -?" she broke off at my expression; her face seemed to light up with sudden understanding "The Phantom… you... kidnapped?" she managed to choke out in complete shock.

I nodded solemnly and tried smiling though it felt strange. Unexpectedly, Angela broke out in laughter "No really, where were you this morning?" she asked still chortling. I frowned at her, she knew me better than to think I was joking. I was about to respond when a knock at the door interrupted

"Angela! I need some help lifting a few things downstairs!" called Madame Giry. Angela sighed but obeyed.

"Promise you'll tell me later okay? See you later Bella!" said Angela, making her way to the door. I nodded again, my mouth feeling dry.

The next few days passed without incident. I tried acting normal but a nagging voice at the back of my head kept reminding me of my limited time left here, and more importantly; with Jacob.

The following afternoon, someone had knocked on my door. I opened it to find no one was there, frowning; I began to close it when my eye caught the piece of paper lying there on the ground. I picked it up and went back inside. The note read:

"Dearest Bella, I have just come back from a business trip and I would like to meet up with you to make up for lost time. Please meet me up on the rooftops after tonight's Opera. Love Jacob"

I smiled happily. I had missed Jacob a great deal while he was away. I needed to tell him about the Phantom, he of all people would believe me.

That night at the Opera, something very strange happened. We were performing in front of another full audience tonight when Carlotta lost her voice. She had been absolutely fine before, trilling through the notes to the song.

She was clutching her throat, her eyes bulging when a booming voice echoed through all the opera.

"I thought I told you not to let Carlotta sing tonight?" The voice was horribly familiar and my stomach lurching, threatening to be sick.

The audience gasped at the mysterious voice. Some thought it was a wonderful addition to the play but some knew better; they believed in the legend of the Phantom of the Opera.

I was frozen in my place when a pair of hands yanked me towards back stage. I nearly screamed but a warm hand covered my mouth. I relaxed when I saw who it was. It was Michael, one of my few friends at this Opera. He was a stage hand with blonde hair and very blue eyes. He smiled at me then pulled me towards the dressing room.

"Monsieur Andre told me to tell you that you are filling in for Carlotta's place. We have to be quick while the audience is preoccupied" he whispered.

I was surprised. Why was no one else scared for their lives? The Phantom or Edward as he is called; had killed so many people during his stay at this Opera. He had murdered several innocent stage hands, and I was worried about Michael.

Michael left the room for me to change. I put on a red dress that hung off the shoulders with a black ribbon tied around my waist. I took off my hat and untied my hair, quickly fastening some pins in to tame it.

As soon as I opened the door, Michael smiled then dragged me on stage. I could see Carlotta fuming backstage, trying to communicate with the Monsieur's. Her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw me and I could see that she suspected foul play from me just so I could get her part.

I was rushed onto stage and began singing from where Carlotta had left off. The audience applauded loudly when I had finished, not seemingly disturbed by the Phantom any more.


	5. Chapter 5: l'amour

**A/N and Disclaimer rolled into one: Hey everyone! I am sorry about the week long wait! School started and teachers have been handing out homework like there's no tomorrow! (that statement could be subject to slight exaggeration). There is a little bit of Edward's POV towards the end and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all those who favourited, reviewed or put this story on their story alert list :) Okay long Authors note, one last thing! I am NOT the owner of Phantom of the Opera of Twilight. Thank you!**

CHAPTER 5

I left to my room as soon as possible after the play had finished. I was in a rush to see Jacob. Surely he heard the Phantom speaking as well as everyone else? He wouldn't think I am insane – I had evidence at last!

I didn't bother changing from the beautiful dress. I put on a warm black cloak as I knew it was very cold up on the rooftops and headed up, eager to see Jacob again.

I climbed the winding stairwell, finally reaching the top. It was winter and the ground was covered with fresh snow. I looked around, only to find a letter which was slightly sodden from the snow.

I carefully opened it, slightly surprised to see Jacob's untidy writing. For some reason I had expected the neat and elegant script, belonging to Edward. I banished the thought and read the short note.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime" **(A/N: This line is from the 'Phantom of the Opera' soundtrack 2005, -All I ask of you- it is when Christine and Raoul and together singing! Anyways, back to the story…)**

Just as I had finished reading, Jacob stepped out from behind the shadows. He reached for me and knelt down on one knee as I gasped audibly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. Will you marry me?" Jacob's face was serious. This was not a joke. He opened up a small box, lying on a satin cushion was a beautiful ring. It was silver with a huge diamond set in the middle. The stone glittered in the moonlight, casting rainbows onto the lid of the box.

"Yes, yes I will" I answered simply. My eyes were beginning to tear up so I brushed my hand across my eyes hastily. Jacob's face broke out into a smile and I joined in too. He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up, twirling me around before kissing me on the lips. His mouth was soft, warm and comforting but the kiss has to end before I got carried away.

"Jacob, I have something to tell you" I said, looking down to the floor.

He tilted my head back up with one hand "What is it Bella?"

"Do you promise to believe me?" I asked anxiously

"Of course"

"Do you believe in the Phantom that lurks at this opera?" My voice was almost a whisper.

Before he looked perplexed, now understanding dawned on his face before asking

"Not really. It's just a myth, that voice tonight was not the Phantom, it was merely a stage hand playing a nasty prank on Monsieur Andre and Firmin"

"How do you explain Carlotta then?" I challenged, ignoring my other argument.

"She lost her voice. What's to explain?" shrugged Jacob. He probably was not going to believe me, but I got to the point.

"I've seen the Phantom Jacob. Believe me please! He took me away to his lair the other night after the performance! He said he'll come back for me in 7 days time, that's tomorrow Jacob, what am I going to do?" I was almost begging now, the tears of joy had evaporated and now were replaced with tears of sorrow.

Jacob seemed taken aback. He pulled me into a tight hug and murmured in my ear "It's alright Bella, everything will be fine" He patted my back soothingly until I stopped crying.

"Do you really believe me Jacob?"

"Yes Bella, anything you tell me I will believe" he answered loyally.

"What are we going to do then?" I said, my voice slightly muffled from Jacob's chest.

"Kill him" his voice had a new edge to it, one I rarely ever heard.

"But you can't! He isn't human" new sobs were coming out now. Somewhere in my head, it registered just how pathetic I was. I was ruining this happy night of our engagement and turning it into a complete nightmare.

"Have faith in me Bella, and if I do not find him, we will run away from this opera forever"

"He already knows that I plan on running away"

"Can he read minds?" Jacob was frustrated, whoever this Phantom was, he was causing an unnecessary amount of grief to his new fiancée.

I chuckled reluctantly "It seems so sometimes"

"Don't worry Bella. I am here, you don't need to worry. I'll always be there, so much so that you may get sick of me and call off the wedding" He smiled, though it seemed a bit strained.

Maybe I had been worrying too much? Jacob said he'll be there for me, I felt safe and comforted by his words.

"Thank you" I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek

"No problem" he smiled and twirled me around again, our laughter loud enough to be heard from miles around.

Edward's POV

My hand clutched the rose I was going to give Bella. My fist curled into a tight ball, pulverizing the flower to pieces. I dropped it onto the floor and cursed silently. I didn't curse Bella or even Jacob, just myself for letting this happen.

How could I not have known this was going to happen? Bella's feelings were clear. She hated me while she loved this vile man named Jacob Black. Yet she promised me, she agreed that she'll come back. I was so naïve to think she liked me, even the tiniest bit.

_'No she didn't'_ I soon realized. She never promised me anything. She was eager to get away from me that was all.

I watched as Jacob slid the ring onto her delicate fingers, anger and something else boiling up inside of me. He twirled her around and then they kissed. I couldn't take it anymore, that unknown emotion was jealousy and it was threatening to consume me.

I silently ran deeper into the shadows and down a trap door that led to my home, I had made my decision. If Jacob was going to keep Bella away from me, he was going to die. Soon.


	6. Chapter 6: ennui à la mascarade

**A/N: I am very sorry for not updating for a week!! but unfortuntely my school life does have slight priority over my fanfic (yes, i know what you are thinking "School work? pfft!") so i would only be able to update once a week :( But here goes my next chapter anyway!! In case you have forgotten (yes this proves my updates are slow if you have forgotten) i am not the owner of Twilight or Phantom of the Opera! Please continue to review/favourite :) Thank You!**

CHAPTER 6

I was both nervous and excited today. It was the grand masquerade where fun and festivities were guaranteed, but on the other hand, tonight was when Edward said he was going to capture me once again. I was worried and Jacob could tell as we got ready for the masquerade at night time.

"For the millionth time Bella, no person, phantom or creature can hurt you when I am here" he said reassuringly. I had been told so many times that I was beginning to believe it. I smiled then excused myself so I could get changed in my dressing room.

Jacob had bought me a beautiful dress for tonight. It was a dark blue, long gown with sparkling gems glittering around the waist. It was bigger around the bottom, I almost felt like a princess in it. Jacob also bought me gem slides for my hair and white shoes; I was surprised that he included accessories in his shopping trip.

I began undressing when I remembered the mirror was a door. A see through door if you stood on the other side of it. I found a long piece of cloth and draped it over, feeling just a little bit clever. I smiled as I put on my dress, struggling to find the right holes.

There was a knock at the door; I opened it to find Angela in a pink gown, her face flushed with excitement. I gave her a hug and smiled brightly at her, remembering her face just in case I never saw her again. My smile disappeared at the thought but luckily she didn't notice my change in expression.

"You look beautiful! Did Jacob buy that for you?"

I nodded "You look so beautiful too! Who are you going with? I asked you yesterday but you were busy"

She blushed lightly and answered "Michael Newton, but enough talking, I have to do your hair!" Angela knew me too well. I was always hopeless with doing hair and everything else for that matter. My only redeeming quality was perhaps my singing, but I owed that to Edward.

When she had finished taming my hair, she slid in the sparkling clips then held up a mirror for my examination. She had done an amazing job; she defined my curls using some sort of my lotion and pinned the front part back with the clips. I smiled and thanked her, giving her another hug.

"Why did you cover that mirror?" she asked innocently

I scrambled for a moment "I didn't want to know how I looked until I was done" I lied as convincingly as I could

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look absolutely beautiful" said a voice from the door. There was Jacob, leaning casually against the door in a crisp black suit, a grin plastered on his face.

"Jacob!" I sang, throwing my arms around his middle. He laughed as he wound his arms around me.

"Watch the hair!" yelled Angela

We all laughed before Angela announced that she needed to go to 'attend to something'

"Ready to go?" asked Jacob

"No, wait a moment please" I strapped on my shoes as quickly as possible, wobbling slightly as I walked. I could see Jacob trying to suppress laughter but I dismissed it.

"Okay, ready to go" I said while smiling brightly. I linked my arm in his and we made our way to the hall, which had been transformed into a sparkling and grand ball room.

"Hang on Bella, why aren't you wearing your ring I gave you?" he frowned, obviously hurt.

"I don't know if it's a good idea that we make it so official yet, that's all" I lied as convincingly as I could. The truth was that if Jacob could not protect me from the Phantom's wrath tonight, then at least no one else would know of my engagement to Jacob. It would not be a wise idea to announce it just before I mysteriously disappear.

"Why not?" his frown deepened with suspicion

"Just trust me Jacob, we'll announce it as soon as possible okay? Don't worry, I'm not going to run or anything" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and we were both soon smiling again.

"I am still wearing it by the way"

"You are? Because it must be invisible or something" Jacob said in mock incredulity

I held up my necklace. On the long silver chain was the engagement ring threaded through it. I still also wore the silver heart shaped locket, something that Jacob noticed.

"Have you found out who that is from yet?" asked Jacob. His tone held no suspicion, just curiosity.

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently "Maybe Michael, I forgot to ask him" But I knew better, I was almost sure it was Edward. Though he never told me in my short stay beneath the opera, there was no one else that could have bought me such an expensive piece of jewelry. I silently hoped that Jacob would dismiss the fact that the locket cost more than a half a year's worth of Michael's salary, and luckily he did.

We were now beginning to descend the staircase, and a hushed silence fell over the crowd. I looked around nervously, a familiar blush beginning to creep up onto my face. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone else the crowd was staring at, unfortunately it was just Jacob and I.

I carefully descended the stairs, not wanting to trip when so many eyes were on us. I smiled hesitantly and headed towards the dance floor, wanting to blend in to help stop the staring and pointing.

Jacob grinned at my flushed face and began waltzing around with me. His hands were firmly on my waist, mine on his shoulders. I was surprised at how coordinated he seemed.

I remember when we were children and we saw our parents dancing. We tried waltzing around elegantly just like them but ended up as a tangled mess on the floor, laughing till our stomachs hurt. I smiled at the memories and rested my face onto Jacob's broad shoulder.

The music ceased and a new silence spread through the dancing couples. I glanced towards the staircase when I instantly froze.

There standing in all his glory was the Phantom – Edward. He was holding onto a rope, a unfathomable expression upon his face, when he noticed me in the crowd.

A smile began forming on his lips before he noticed Jacob next to me, his hand gripping my waist a bit too tightly. His smile began to fade, a slight scowl taking its place on his handsome features.

"Let's go Bella' muttered Jacob in my ear before towing me towards the closest exit. I could almost hear Jacob's brain working now- he was beginning to believe me about the Phantom.

"Not so fast" spat Edward. His voice seemed to echo off the walls and ceilings, his velvet voice dripping venom in his words. My stomach lurched and Jacob hurried me faster even though I was tripping over my dress.

We were nearly to the door when it slammed with thunderous force. Edward stood in front of it glaring at Jacob and me. A small part of my brain wondered_ 'How did he get here so quickly?'_

"Running away are we Bella? I told you that you would not go far" said Edward in a slightly mocking tone. The crowd gasped behind me as though enjoying a good opera. I silently cursed them before hugging closer to Jacob for the protection he promised.

"Get away from her phantom!" hissed Jacob

Edward's eyes narrowed but he did not reply. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed at my necklace "You will not need this anymore" and he yanked it off, my ring falling into his palm.

Jacob whipped out his sword from his sheath and pointed the tip to Edward's throat. What none of us were expecting was Edward's musical laughter. It was bitter and cold but my breath caught in my throat anyway.

"Are you really as stupid as you look? Do you think it is that easy to kill me?"

"Yes I believe it is" and then Jacob and Edward were fighting. In the midst of it all, I was shoved to the side behind the wide-eyed Angela and Michael.

Their swords clashed and their bodies twisted and turned, both excellent swords men. I couldn't tell who was winning, and after a while I couldn't bear to look.

Just as I was plucking up the courage to take a peek, I heard a body fall to the floor followed by a stunned silence. Slowly, I lifted my head above Michael's shoulder's, hoping not to see the worse.


	7. Chapter 7: amour ou vie?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for continuing to read my story :) Reviews are greatly appreciated and it would probably make me type faster too (and ignore my mountain full of school work hehe)! I think everyone knows the general gist of my disclaimer now so i will not repeat it (if you don't remember then flip back to the previous chapters if you really want to!). Again, thank you!!**

CHAPTER 7

In the middle of the room was Edward on the floor with several gashes across his white shirt. Towering above him was a triumphant looking Jacob who looked worse for wear. He also had cuts covering his shirt which deepened to his now bleeding wounds. His sword was pressing against Edward's white throat.

Edward's expression conveyed nothing but boredom, and his light brown eyes held no fear.

"I am going to kill you Phantom" spat Jacob

"I'd like to see you try" sneered Edward in return to the threat

Jacob's eyes narrowed before he slashed the sword swiftly across Edward's throat.

"No! Jacob stop!" I screamed. I was dimly aware of incredulous looks around me as I yelled across the room. It was absolutely ridiculous that I was trying to save this Phantom's life but it was too late.

"I told you it wasn't easy" It was Edward's voice. I gasped as I surveyed the scene in front of me. Edward was now upright, his sword raised to point at Jacob's heart. Jacob was frozen, his face white and his eyes filled with fear. His sword clattered to the floor before he spoke

"What are you?" I was surprised at how calm Jacob's voice was. I needed to save him somehow;_ 'maybe he was buying time by talking?' _I thought desperately

"Does it matter?" asked Edward silkily. His eyes were as cold as night and held no mercy.

I suddenly knew the solution to this. As soon as I realized, my blood turned cold. Ignoring everything, including my happiness I spoke up "Edward. Let Jacob go" I pleaded

I came closer towards them till I was only a few feet apart. Edward's eyes softened as he saw my expression, but he still pointed his sword terrifyingly close to Jacob's beating heart. I quickly looked at Jacob and his face had not changed much. When he saw me glance at him he mouthed _'Run Bella!' _My head told me to obey his words but my heart knew that if I did make a run for it, not only will I not succeed in getting away, but I would also be endangering Jacob's life. I could not do it to him – I owed him that much at least.

Edward spoke at last. His eyes darted around the still crowded room "Let's take this outside"

"No Edward. I promise I will marry you. Just leave Jacob unharmed and I promise I will" My eyes were tearing up again at the thought of leaving Jacob.

Edward's raised his eyebrows, his eyes flickering to Jacob and back to me.

As he deliberated, a loud bell chime sounded from the nearby chapel – signaling midnight. "It's time for you to leave anyway. I told you I wouldn't forget" said Edward quietly

"No Bella you can't! You can't marry this monster!" yelled Jacob. I ignored the stabbing pains in my heart and whispered "Bye Jacob" as tears slid relentlessly down my cheeks.

Edward lowered his sword and ran towards me so much more quickly than I thought possible, even for an inhuman creature. His wrapped his arm around my waist and flew through the door before anyone had realized we were gone.

I glanced back to see Jacob's face crumpled in pain as he whirled around to see where we were gone.

The cold night air bit my face and neck, making me shiver. I didn't even notice where Edward was taking me; I was beyond distraught to even care anymore.

I closed my eyes to avoid the awful dizziness from his speed when running and soon noticed that we were in a much warmer atmosphere now. His pace slowed down and I opened my eyes to find myself in his home once more.

He laid me down on the bed gently and backed off, without saying a word. I sat up and peered out of the black veil. Edward was standing at the beautiful piano; in his hand was my engagement ring from Jacob, sparkling in the candlelight. Just the thought of Jacob made my eyes blur with tears again.

I wiped them away furiously and sat down onto the bed, curling up into a ball. I sat there, thinking for what seemed like hours, replaying tonight's events in my mind.

For some reason I had thought everything would have been okay. That Jacob could really protect me from Edward, that maybe we could have run away in time.

"I'm sorry" His clear voice cut the silence but I pretended I didn't hear. I closed my eyes and rolled over, waiting for sleep to come. Soon enough it did, the last thing I felt before drifting off towards unconsciousness was the weight of a soft blanket being placed on top of me.

I woke up to the sound of nothingness. I got up and looked around for any indication of time but there were no windows or light seeping through the crevices in the walls. I wandered around looking for Edward, curious to where he had gone. He was no where to be seen so instead I slouched onto a near by armchair looking around at my surroundings.

My eyes automatically seemed to fix themselves onto the curtain with the mannequin behind it. For some odd reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. '_You can do this Bella! It's just a silly mannequin'_ encouraged my mind. I didn't know why I was so scared of it, other than the fact that a replica of me was made in someone's home. I stopped thinking about that entirely and walked briskly towards it.

I braced myself and flung open the curtain, to discover it was no longer there. I entered the small room and looked everyone but it was nowhere to be found. I frowned and spun around only to find Edward's pale face inches from mine. I flinched and jumped back at the close proximity, alarmed that he had appeared out of nowhere – again.

"Can you please stop that?"

"I apologize" his tone was mocking, which surprised me. He was usually flawlessly polite and the perfect gentlemen.

I stalked out of the small space to find I had no where to go. His home was large and spacious but there was no where that I could go to escape him.

"Can I be left alone for a minute?" I asked him.

"Why"

"I have my reasons" I sniffed. My behavior was childish but I did not mind.

"I hope you're not trying to run away" there was a smile in his voice

He did actually give me an idea. There was a slim chance I could escape, but a chance nevertheless. I had just been planning on having a shower before he mentioned escaping.

"No I just want to bathe in peace" I replied after a moment

"Of course" his tone had returned back to that polite murmur. He swept out of the room rather dramatically leaving me alone. He was so fast I didn't even see where he actually went. I sighed, realizing that escape wouldn't be that easy.


	8. Chapter 8: vérité

**A/N: Apologies for not updating in almost 1 and a half weeks! i lost my USB were my story was stored but i have now founded it again :) Thank you for reading and the reviews and favourites, it makes me happy hehe **

CHAPTER 8

After my quick bath, I found some clean dresses in a drawer. Guessing that they were not Edward's, I picked up the simplest one and got changed swiftly.

Peering out from behind the heavy curtain, Edward still had not returned. I couldn't help but wonder where he was. I was terribly bored with nothing to do. I sat in a spindly wooden chair and stared into a candle's flickering flame, mesmerized.

I began playing with the melted wax, gently molding it when it had cooled down enough to touch. As the hours passed I busied myself with the accumulated wax, making small shapes like stars and hearts. They reminded me of the charms that Jacob had given me for my bracelet. Thinking of Jacob made me depressed; I left the wax shapes on the table and strode over to the piano. I fingered the real charms on my bracelet and paused for longer than necessary when I saw the heart shaped one.

I slipped it off my wrist and buried it deep into my pocket. I didn't want Edward taking my only thing from Jacob; after all, he had already taken my engagement ring. I lifted the lid on the ancient piano and played a familiar tune to relax myself. The notes reverberated off the stone walls, making them sound louder than usual. Without consciously realizing, I had closed my eyes while playing.

An audible snap of a door broke me out of my trance. Edward had finally come home, something I both dreaded yet wanted for reasons unknown to me. I figured it must be that I wanted some company after spending half a day alone.

I studied his features carefully as he removed his cloak and left it on a chair. There was something noticeably different, was it his eyes? They appeared significantly lighter than last time I saw him.

"What are you?" I blurted out without thinking. Curiosity always seems to get the better of me.

"A 'Welcome Home' would have been nice" said Edward, his face twisting up into a grimace.

I attempted at a smile to keep the mood light "Do you intend on answering my question?" He wasn't going to worm his way out this time.

"Yes, though are you not hungry?" Here he was, trying to change the subject again.

I was actually hungry so I agreed but I made a mental note to ask him again later. I would not forget.

We were both seated at his large dining table, laden full of roasted meats and vegetables.

"Are you not eating?" I asked. He did not have a dish or cutlery in front of him.

"No" he smiled to himself, as though savoring an inside joke.

"There is too much food for just me. Where did you get this food from anyway?" I questioned him. I had not seen him prepare this food; it all but materialized on this table when I wasn't looking.

"So many questions" he muttered under his breath

"I heard that!"

He chuckled then answered "Well I got the food from the kitchens-"

"You stole from the kitchens?! Those ladies work hard in there and you steal –"

He held up a hand for me to stop "I did not finish my sentence. Can I finish?"

I nodded mutely.

"Yes I take the food from the kitchens but their services to get paid for. I leave them enough money and more for the food that they prepare"

"Oh" I lapsed into an uncomfortable silence when I had nothing else to say. Yet. I ate hurriedly, not realizing how hungry I actually was.

When I was onto my third plate of roast beef, I saw Edward eye me skeptically. I ignored him and continued eating.

When I was finally done, I slid my chair back an inch and stared at Edward who was still staring at me. This was now the perfect opportunity to ask him questions.

"You still have not answered my question" I asked pointedly

"That being?"

"What are you" I was frustrated again, I hope he was not playing dumb.

He sighed and a strange expression crossed his handsome features. Was it grief? Or sadness?

"I'm not sure if you want to know" he said grimly

"If I have to stay here for the rest of my life with you, I think I do deserve to at least know what you are"

His eyes seemed to lighten considerably when I mentioned staying here with him. He appeared to take my words as encouragement to continue.

"I am a … unnatural being" this was the first time I had seen him struggle for words

"I already worked that out"

He smiled though it did not reach his eyes "I can live forever" he glanced up at me to gauge my reaction.

That had caught me off guard but he had still not given me a straight answer. "What are you?" I repeated, hoping to finally find the truth.

His golden eyes held level with mine as he spoke quietly "I am a vampire"

His eyes were serious, no trace of humor or blasphemy in them. I stared at him for a while longer before speaking.

"Well, that explains things" It actually did not explain much at all but I had nothing to say.

"Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned for my sanity. I could sense I was about to lose it soon.

"I'm fine" my voice was higher than normal, maybe a little bit hysterical.

"Here, drink this" He poured a small glass of red wine and pushed It towards me. I eyed him suspiciously, could this be poisoned? I looked at the wine, there didn't seem to be any mysterious powder and the color looked like it should. Maybe I am just paranoid.

As though he was reading my mind he said "It's not poisoned you know"

I sipped it carefully, while keeping my eyes on him.

"No more questions?" he asked, breaking the silence

"Just a few" I had finished the wine. I felt much more relaxed now; I even managed to smile convincingly at him.

"Feel free to ask" he leaned back in his chair, also looking much more relaxed now that he had told me his secret.

"Before I ask you about… you. I want to know something"

"Go for it"

"Why can't you let me go? I see no purpose of me staying here with you" His posture turned rigid and he closed his eyes.

"I thought we had been through this Bella?"

"Actually we haven't. You really have not told me much" Perhaps Edward was insane and he had conversations inside his head?

"You are a clever girl Bella. I thought you would have guessed without me actually saying so" He used one of his hands and gestured behind him to where the mannequins use to be. _'The mannequin!' _My blood turned cold to what he has just insinuated. It was so blatantly obvious. I had even promised him that I would marry him at the night of the wretched masquerade, but it had somehow slipped my mind.

My voice sounded hollow and lifeless "You want to marry me?"

"Yes"


	9. Chapter 9: campagne

**A/N: Shout out goes to ****Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl**** who regularly reviews my story :) I am still thankful to the other people who review my story as well as favourite it, story alert it etc. I have posted this chapter up quite quickly (by my standards anyways...) because Li Li requested it and i am happy that people read it :) Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget that i do not own twilight or phantom of the opera! Toodles  
**

CHAPTER 9

My brained worked frantically, trying to make a excuse "I'm already engaged to Jacob!" I spluttered.

"You can break the engagement off" his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I am not doing that and you can't make me!" I retorted

"No but I can do it"  
"It's not for you to decide" I could already see that Edward had seen this coming, who knows, he might have already had a plan for this.

"No but if it was to be decided upon dear Jacob's life, would you break off the engagement or watch Jacob die?" he raised an eyebrow at me as though daring me to choose the latter.

I gasped "You wouldn't!"

He smiled the breathtaking crooked smile "Of course I wouldn't, I was just seeing what your reaction would be"

I narrowed my eyes, rather fed up with the games he was playing.

"I'm going to sleep" I stormed off towards the bed

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he caught my wrist before I had taken a step up the cobblestone stairs.

His eyes burned with sincerity and I could not help but to forgive him. "Well I'm tired anyway. Goodnight"

"How is that possible? You have not done anything today!" he laughed quietly, the delicate sound being like chimes in a light breeze.

"Have you done insulting me? And whose fault is it that I had to spend today in here with nothing to do?" my voice did not portray as much dignity as I hoped.

"Okay I promise you that I will spend the whole of tomorrow with you okay?" he did look repentant.

I nodded, it was better than being alone I suppose. Tomorrow could be used to bombard him with all the questions I was burning to ask him.

He was still holding onto my wrist. Again, I noticed how cold he was. If you are a vampire it made sense to be as cold as the dead but why was his skin as hard as marble? I coughed lightly till he realized, he instantly removed his hand and looked apologetically at me.

I smiled at him and trudged up the stairs to my bed. Wait? Was it my bed? Or was it his bed and I have claimed it as my own?

"Where do you sleep Edward?"

He was deep in thought before I had spoken. His eyebrows seem to furrow in annoyance "I don't sleep"

Comprehension dawned on my face "So what do you do at night then?"

"Hunt or watch… certain things" his voice turned sly.

I shivered when he mentioned hunting. Poor innocent humans are dying because of him. I was even beginning to like Edward as a friend, but this unseemly diet of his mixed with forcing me to stay here with him deepened my loathing towards him.

"Bella?" his soft voice brought me back to where I was before.

"Yes?" I tried to keep the venom from my voice.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. In a resigned voice he said "Goodnight" and left me to myself.

I peered through the veil to see where he had gone. He was seated at the table looking curiously at the small wax shapes I made earlier. His tawny eyes flashed to my brown ones, a smile making its way across his face. I blushed and retreated to the bed, absent mindedly stroking the soft duvet covers.

It was far too early to sleep and my head was swimming with stray thoughts. I stood up and ran my finger across the spines of the numerous books dominating the book shelf.

I must admit that Edward had quite a good taste in books. All the classics I loved were there as well as some other's I had not heard of before. I picked up one at random and sat back on my bed to read. I lighted up a few more candles for good measure and was soon immersed in the world that Jane Austen had created.

My eyelids soon grew heavy with each word I read. I slipped a ribbon in the book to mark my place and blew out the melted candles.

The next morning (or what I assumed was morning) came soon enough. I stretched then skipped down the stairs, nearly tripping over a loose stone.

"Edward?" I called

There was no response. I frowned at his disappearance till I discovered a note weighed down by a pot of ink. The note read;

"Dear Bella, on the table you will find breakfast. After eating breakfast, please get yourself ready for today. You will find everything you need in your room. Edward"

I picked up a delicious looking croissant and downed some water. After I was finished I looked closer around my room. Overnight Edward seemed to have fully stocked it. I hadn't noticed when I awoke this morning but now I can see that the dressers were full and the tables were laden with all sorts of products, combs and ribbons.

_'I wonder what he has planned today?" _My excitement was mounting at the prospect of possibly going outside today.

I dressed in a short sleeve dark blue dress that skimmed my ankles. All the shoes that Edward had bought were high heeled; I chose the most comfortable looking pair and slipped my feet into them. They were a light cream color with black ribbons lining the edges.

I combed my hair back into a neat pony tail and began waiting patiently for Edward's return.

"Bella?" the familiar voice came from behind me. From my stay here I had grown use to Edward's sudden appearances and disappearances.

"Good morning Edward" I said politely. If I acted polite, he would be more likely to take me out somewhere instead of dying of boredom in this forsaken place.

He raised his eyebrows in suspicion and surveyed my expression for a long time. I widened my eyes in innocence, playing it up just a bit.

"Where are we going today?" I asked

A smile appeared on his handsome features "You'll see"

I pouted "Please?" I tried my best at puppy dog eyes. I had been told by Jacob that it always worked on him; Edward should be no different, right?

He deliberated then gave in "To the countryside"

"To the countryside?" I echoed in surprise. That was unexpected. "What are we doing there?"

"You'll see"

Before I could ask another question he swept me up in his arms and carried me off through a series of doors so fast I couldn't possibly remember the sequence. His cold, hard arms around me made me extremely uncomfortable "Put me down!" I yelled.

He grimaced but made no move to obey my demands. After a while I quieted down, a little bit exhausted from my feeble efforts.

Finally we reached a trapdoor on the floor. He reached down without releasing his iron grip on me and pulled the door open. Edward jumped down effortlessly and hid into the shadows. He cast a warning glance at me as we waited for some guards to pass. I didn't bother screaming for help; both of us clearly knew that Edward could easily outrun the guards and I.

When the guards passed out of view, a tall dark stallion appeared from no where. He flung me onto its back and saddled himself on behind me.

Edward urged the stallion on to its limits until we reached the outskirts of the city. I bobbled in all directions, praying that I would not fall off. I did not have good memories of horses. One memory that seemed to outshine the rest was when I was a young girl who had just arrived at this opera. I was combing the chestnut mane and decided to sit on it so I could reach. The mare bucked me off and I was nearly trampled if it wasn't for Jacob to save me in time.

Edward pulled in the reigns, making the stallion slow to a canter. I silently sighed in relief and took my first real look at my surroundings, gasping at the breathtaking beauty of it.


	10. Chapter 10: nouvelles

**A/N: once again, many thanks to everyone who reviews/story alerts/favourites this story :) I still don't own anything worth money (e.g. Twilight or Phantom of the Opera) **

CHAPTER 10

We were in a circular meadow, surrounded by rows of wildflowers, swaying in the gentle breeze. In the distance I could see a farmhouse partially hidden by the apple orchards.

"What is this place?" I asked in amazement. Never in my life have I been this far from the opera house.

"Somewhere I liked to go before I made home at the opera"

"You mean you never left the opera?" I could not comprehend why anyone who rather spend their time all shut up in there rather than savoring the freedom and beauty of this place.

"Oh I did… sometimes" his eyes were alight with amusement and his voice implied something more.

"How long have you lived at the opera? I remember Madame Giry telling us stories of the phantom of the opera. That couldn't possibly be you could it?" I strained my neck around to see his expression.

"Yes that is me, though not all of the legend is true. For example, I am not a phantom nor do I prey on young girls"

"Don't you?" I muttered under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I replied as innocently as I could. He looked dubious but did not question me further.

The horse was slowing down now and I realized we were at the farmhouse.

"Who lives here?" I asked. The house was not dusty or derelict, the curtains were drawn but the porch had chairs and tables in impeccable condition.

"My sisters and brothers"

"You have siblings?" I had always thought that Edward was a solitary man and that was why he lived alone.

Before he could answer, a young woman burst through the door. The hinges seemed to be holding on for dear life but stay intact with the wall. Her pale face was shining with excitement underneath her short black hair. That was strange, most women in Paris always had long hair, but then again there was nothing normal about these people.

"Edward!" she sang as she saw us. I was temporarily stunned by her enthusiasm. Edward gracefully hopped off the stallion and held a hand out to help me down. I held onto it reluctantly, not wanting to fall onto the damp ground.

"And this must be Bella!" she came forward and hugged me tightly, making me splutter and gasp for air.

"Hello" I said shyly, the familiar blush beginning to stain my cheeks for no apparent reason.

"Bella this is Alice" said Edward brusquely. Edward frowned at Alice while she stared back, a defensive look about her eyes. He nodded infinitesimally then turned to me.

"Do you want to meet the others?" he asked

"Sure" I smiled trying to look genuinely happy rather than scared out of my mind.

He sensed my reluctance "Actually I think we will go and take a walk first"

"Okay, I will wait till you get back then" called Alice. I waved bye to her and set out back towards the meadow not speaking a word to Edward who was close beside me.

When we reached the meadow, I sat down on the warm, soft grass with Edward following suite. His eyes followed my every move and it was impossible to be comfortable around him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Nothing" I lied. In truth, I had an endless list of questions that I was burning to ask him but something told me not to ask them right now. His eyes were troubled and a frown was twisting itself onto his features.

"Do you mind if I go back to the house for a bit? Feel free to go there when you are tired of this place"

I stared in bewilderment, who would grow tired of a beautiful place like this? "It's okay, I'll be fine here" I smiled.

When he got up and walked briskly back to the house I was surprised at his thoughtlessness. I could quite easily escape without him being here. I remember seeing a farm quite close by when coming here, surely they will help me? Then I remembered my pitiful sense of direction and gave up on those plans.

I relaxed and sank deeper away from reality. I reminisced back to the rather few happy memories of living at the opera; Jacob, Angela and even Michael filled my thoughts as the sun warmed my body.

Before I knew it, I was asleep. I woke up to a blade of grass tickling my cheek. I stood up and stretched, looking around. Edward was still not back yet but the sun was overhead, indicating it was perhaps around mid afternoon. My stomach growled loudly so I began my way back to the farmhouse.

I raised my hand ready to knock on the door but I heard loud voices quarrelling from inside. I ducked my head and knelt outside the front window, watching the argument in front of me.

It was between Edward and a young beautiful woman. She was taller than me, slim, pale, blonde and extraordinarily beautiful. Who was she? Perhaps Edward's other sister? I silenced my thoughts and concentrated on the scene in front of me.

"Edward, what have you done?" said the girl, obviously exasperated

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits and his voice was cold.

"I mean you stealing someone who does not want to be with you!" said the girl, her voice rising "Oh and not just any girl! She happens to be engaged to Vicomte De Black too! "

"What are you trying to say Rosalie?" said Edward coolly.

"What I am trying to say" thundered Rosalie "Is that you can't just take people like that! Especially not in front of a whole opera house full of people! You're just waiting for her to escape so she can tell everyone about us! And what would that do huh? Have you realized that it will endanger our whole family and everything Carlisle has built for us?" Rosalie was on the edge of losing it now

"I have thought of that actually" replied Edward curtly "and she wouldn't tell anyone, I know Bella"

"Edward, please, The Vicomte has been looking for her already. He has posted notices all throughout Paris and surrounding towns and has also provided a hefty reward for anyone who finds her. He will find her eventually Edward, and she doesn't love you" Her voice was calm and collected, trying to persuade Edward.

"She will love me in time" whispered Edward. It was so quiet I wasn't sure it was meant for Rosalie to hear, but she did hear it.

"Stop lying to yourself Edward! If you don't release her I will!" her voice had risen again, her tightly clenched fists shaking slightly.

"No you will not" Edward was also shaking with anger, the tendons in his arms standing out from his fury.

"Watch me do it then" hissed Rosalie. She slammed her fist down onto the table so hard that it broke in half, the wood splinters scattered around the kitchen.

I jumped back in fright and my arm caught a string of lanterns that were hanging on the porch. Everything went silent for a moment; I could almost hear Edward and Rosalie's head turn in my direction. I heard Edward curse then the door exploded from its hinges.

I scrambled to my feet and backed away, my eyes wide with fear. I felt warm moisture dripping from my hand; I must have cut it somehow. I looked away, the sight and scent of it making my stomach swirl uncomfortably.

I looked at Edward, his face was contorted into what seemed like pain, his eyes were hard and he was rigid – as though carved from stone.

"Let me take care of that" his eyes focused in on my bleeding hand.

If he were a vampire, shouldn't this be driving him in an uncontrollable frenzy? With the blood and all? I shook my head deafly and backed up to the railings of the porch.

"Here let me take care of that" said Alice brusquely. I don't know where she had come from but she was already dragging me into the house, shoving past Edward. She led me into a beautifully furnished room and sat me down on the bed.

Her small, cold fingers worked delicately on my bleeding cut and with a snip of a bandage; she was done.

"Thank you" I smiled at her

She grinned back "No problem"

We sat in an awkward silence; I was fidgeting with my bandage and staring out the window while I saw Alice looking curiously at me.

"Is it true you were engaged?" her soft voice was sympathetic

I smiled ruefully "I still am"

She pulled a face "I'm sorry this has happened to you… You seem like a nice girl but Edward would not listen to me"

I was surprised, for some reason I had thought Edward and his family were all monsters but Alice was proving me wrong. She even reminded me a bit of Angela, except more enthusiastic.

"I have a few questions Alice, would you mind if I asked?"

She considered for a moment "I think it would be better if you asked Edward himself"

Alice looked over to the doorway where Edward was conveniently standing, a grim smile upon his face.

"Come on Bella, time to go home" and with a swish of his cloak, he disappeared around the corner.

**A/N: yes another Author's note! :) Anyways, my sister insisted that i say i have to get 20 reviews this chapter for me to post the next one up!**

**However, don't get me wrong - i'm basically happy that anyone is actually reading this! **

**Anyways, bye! if i do get 20 reviews, it should take me a few days to update as i have leflt my geography assessment to the last few days before it's due -- oops..**


	11. Chapter 11: sentiments

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! i had all these exams and assessments in the past two weeks (including a PE dancing assessment - bleh! my coordination is just about as good as Bella's! I fell down the stairs again today xD) so i couldn't update! I don't think i got 20 reviews on the last chapter but that's okay because i'm happy i got any :) Thank you all to those who gave me such encouraging responses! Sorry that this is a really short chapter, i might post another one in a few minutes so you don't feel jipped ;)**

CHAPTER 11

We were back on the horse, cantering slowly back towards the wretched Opera house. It didn't feel as though I had been out long enough and I had hoped for more time.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Back to the opera, home" he said tonelessly. I snorted at his loose use of the word 'home'; it sure wasn't home to me.

He turned his head around and stared at me strangely; I blushed and looked the other way.

"Could we please go somewhere else before heading… home?"

"What do you have in mind?" he sounded amused

"Maybe the town square?" I suggested. I couldn't believe my luck so far, I had expected an absolute no after what happened today.

"I think we would be easily recognized if we decided to go their Bella"

I frowned and looked down, so maybe my plans weren't going to work after all. He swiveled around in his saddle and examined my crestfallen expression; his golden eyes measured my own for a moment.

"Would you be open to alternative places?"

I nodded eagerly, an involuntary smile spreading across my face. Edward smiled then turned back to the front.

"Hold on" he warned

I gingerly wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting to fall off or get trampled. He swerved the horse around abruptly, making the stallion rear up on its hind legs. I gripped tighter around Edward's waist, not daring to let go as we galloped away towards the woods.

"Where are we going Edward?" I yelled. I doubted he could hear me though, through the heavy hooves hitting the forest floor.

I think I heard him laugh "You'll see" The speed quickened till it seemed like we were almost flying, the trees and bushes becoming a green blur. I buried my face in the folds of Edward's cloak, my head spinning sickeningly.

"Bella? Bella? We're here now" said Edward, his hand trying to prize mine away. I lifted my head groggily and removed my arms from around his waist. They felt sore from being wrapped around his abnormally hard body for so long. I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to get some blood back into them.

"Where are we?" I asked. It had a resemblance to the town square in the middle of Paris except with less people. There were many stalls set up around the fountain; ones laden with fruit, vegetables, baked goods, cloth and jewelry.

Edward helped me down then led me towards one of the promising looking food stalls.

"I apologize, I had forgotten that you needed to eat" He frowned slightly then added in a lighter tone "What would you like?"

I looked at the delicious pastries, not really feeling hungry for once.

"A croissant, please"

He nodded then repeated the order to the man behind the stall. He smiled at both of us then handed us the croissant.

"Have a nice day"

"Thank you" said Edward politely before leading me towards a park bench. He handed me the croissant "Eat" he ordered. I obeyed silently, tearing off little pieces before placing them delicately in my mouth.

"Could we go for a walk?" I asked. It seemed as though now was the perfect opportunity to ask all those questions I had been dying to ask.

He seemed surprised but agreed. We were walking near the outskirts of the woods, the sun already beginning to set.

"So, you're a vampire" I stated bluntly

His lip twitched "yes"

"How long have you been one?" I kept my eyes down, scared of losing courage if I looked into his golden ones.

"Let's just say that I am theoretically older than your grandfather"

I stopped walking for a moment "You can't be that old!"

"I don't age" he said simply. I was rooted on the spot, he never aged? I tore my feet from the ground and forced myself to keep walking.

"What else haven't you told me?" I said, allowing annoyance to color my tone.

He laughed quietly "What else do you want to know?"


	12. Chapter 12: Rappel

**A/N: Just like i promised, a quick update with this chapter! Please review :) Thanks!**

CHAPTER 12

Edward explained everything I wanted to know. He told me of his life before turning into a vampire and life afterwards. The thing that surprised me the most was when he said that he did not drink human blood.

'Why not?" I asked, cocking my head to one side out of habit.

"Why? Do you want me to?" he smiled crookedly, looking down at me. My eyes widened at him and I realized I was staring. I blinked a few times then looked down before replying, trying to re-assemble my thoughts.

"No, of course not. It's just strange going against your natural instincts"

He nodded before glancing up at the sky "I think it's time we went home now"

I sighed. Today was the best day I had ever had since staying with Edward, maybe even the best day including my whole life before meeting him. '_No, of course not! What about the times when you spent with Jacob? Or when you were with your father?'_ My mind battled on what I should have been feeling. It was strange for me to feel happy when I should have still been angry, but was it such a bad thing that I was trying to make something good out of a bad situation?

The truth was that Edward was a genuinely caring person despite the kidnapping and all. He opened up to me today so I could see who he truly was behind the emotionless façade. In the last few hours he managed to smile, laugh and even use humor – something I thought that was well outside his capabilities.

On the bumpy ride home, I was silent, deep in thought about our long conversation today. I began to realize why he had kidnapped me. In the beginning all I could think was that he was heartless and did not care for what I wanted, which is partly true, but what about his needs? I had been selfish all along and only thought from my perspective, not caring for anyone else.

He was lonely. He had no one. His adopted siblings all had people to love while he had nobody, suddenly, the kidnapping sounded like a reasonable thing to do. I mentally shook my head, no; kidnapping could never be justified no matter what the reason was but I still couldn't help but pity him.

The journey was longer than I remembered so I had even more time for my thoughts to drift. They rested on the conversation I eavesdropped on this afternoon, the scene and words replaying in my head. So Jacob was looking for me? It lifted my spirits but it was a useless effort, he could not win against Edward, alive. I shuddered at the thought of Jacob dead and focused on another part of the conversation instead.

_'She will love me in time' _did he truly believe that I would love him if I were here for long enough?

My thoughts came to a halt when we stopped. The sky had turned a dark, velvety blue and the streets were empty. Edward silently led the stallion into a stall and tied it to the post next to a plump man who was snoring loudly. Edward helped me off the horse then quickly led me into the deeper shadows of a tall building.

Edward muttered a curse before fastening his hand around one of my arms. A tall man stumbled onto the street, evidently drunk judging by the bottle in his hand. His words were slurred but he was mumbling something.

He tripped over a loose rock on the street and fell on his side. I felt like helping him but Edward's iron grip was allowing me to go anywhere. He crawled over to where some loose haystacks were and laid down, the alcohol bottle rolling away from his open hand.

A pale stream of moonlight fell upon the drunken man's face, illuminating his features.

It was Jacob.

I gasped upon realization, trying to squirm out of Edward's grip.

"Please Edward, I need to help him, he will freeze to death out here all night!" I lied. The night was surprisingly warm but I needed an excuse to see him up close and not from the shadows.

Edward nodded curtly, releasing my arm. I ran over to Jacob, bending down to see if he was alright. I touched his face that seemed to be saturated in either sweat or alcohol, or perhaps both. I dragged him upright with one arm around my shoulders and with Edward helping me of the other side.

"Here, let me do this" said Edward looking at me who was hunched underneath Jacob's weight. I let go and Edward half carried Jacob back to his room at the opera.

Edward placed him gently on the bed, heaving his legs on as well.

"Could I please have a moment? Alone?"

Edward eyed me apprehensively before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone with Jacob.

I found a jug of water and a towel. Dousing the towel with the water, I wiped Jacob's face clean of grime.

"Oh Jacob, what have you done to yourself?" I asked.

The moon was shining brightly today, almost lighting up the whole room. I fished out my charm bracelet that I carried everywhere and weighed it in my hands.

"Bella?" murmured Jacob's sleepy voice. I jumped, expecting that he had woken up. But he was still asleep, restlessly tossing and turning some more.

I caught some of the words he was trying to say "Bella. I love you, you said you would marry me!" he moaned over and over again. Tears slid down my face and I didn't bother brushing them away.

I buried my face in the rough bed linen till the tears had finally stopped flowing. I looked at the bracelet one more time before placing it into Jacob's open hand. I closed his long fingers over it tightly then kissed his forehead for a brief moment.

I rose and smoothed out my dress before opening the door. With one long final look at Jacob, I closed the door quickly behind me, leaving me submersed in complete darkness of the hallway.

"Edward?" I whispered. There was no reply, perplexed; I stumbled blindly around the hall way trying not to smash any of the china vases.

"Bella I'm over here" drifted a voice from my left. I veered course and ran into something rock solid; Edward, I assumed it was.

"Where did you go just then?" I demanded rather rudely.

There was a smile in his voice and he sounded pleased "I was just thinking that you would take a bit longer"

I scowled into the darkness.

"Come on, let's go now" whispered Edward. I nodded even though he couldn't see then began trying to find my way in the dark again.

I heard Edward sigh before a flickering light cast shadows against the wall. He had brought a lantern, why didn't he use it before?

He took my hand and led me towards the opposite direction, stopping at a particularly hideous vase. He easily moved it to a side and removed a large plank of floorboard, revealing a gaping black hole.

I stared at him incredulously "You expect me to jump down into that hole?"

He smirked "Yes, but if you are too scared then I will help you"

"How deep is it?" I asked

"You will be able to touch the floor"

"That's not too bad; I just pray that there are no mice or spiders down there"

"There might be" he laughed quietly

I rolled my eyes and began the descent, lowering my body down carefully. My toes seemed to skim what could be solid ground so I dropped. The heel of my shoe caught a rock and I slipped, crashing down onto the cold floor.

"Ouch!" I hissed, feeling the bruises beginning to form.

"Bella? What happened?" called Edward's voice from above, his tone concerned and panicky.

"Nothing, now where do I go?"

"Bella, what happened?" demanded Edward

I sighed "I just fell, I am fine. Now where do I go?"

There was no response but suddenly, Edward was right next to me, he was so quick I didn't see him jump down let alone close the door above us.

"How can you move so fast?" I said in an awed voice

"Comes with the job criteria" he smiled.

I stared at him for a moment too long and unfortunately, he noticed "Are you okay Bella?"

I blinked rapidly and nodded my head, a blush staining my cheeks. Why was I blushing and stammering? Wasn't I crying just a moment ago? Was I truly falling in love with Edward? Just like he said before?

There were so many questions swimming in my head, unfortunately, I did not know how to honestly answer them.


	13. Chapter 13: évasion

**A****/N: Hello everyone! i understand that hardly anyone actually reads authors notes but I'll tack one on here anyway :) Thank you Li Li for reviewing my story again - you are like the best fanfiction person ever so this chapter is for you! I'm going to New Zealand in the holidays so i won't have a chance to update! I apoligize in advance for not updating xD Anyways, continue reviewing/favouriting and thank you all! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

CHAPTER 13

JACOB POV

I woke up the next morning, my head throbbing as I tried to sit up. I had no recollection of coming back to my room in my drunken stupor. I stretched my sore arms and went to go and fetch some water.

As I was slowly sipping the water, several memories from the night before came flooding back.

I remember sitting at a crowded inn, drinking shots of whiskey to pass time. I seem to have been doing a lot of that ever since Bella left.

At the mention of her name, an allusive memory tugged at the corners of my mind. I stopped drinking the water and concentrated on remembering.

I remembered that after I had finished drinking at the inn, I stumbled outside to the fresh air.

I was walking down the street, taking the occasional swig from the bottle when my world tipped sideways. I landed in what seemed to be a bundle of hay, judging by the scratchy texture of it against my skin. I couldn't get up not matter how much I tried; yes, that's what I am: Useless. No wonder Bella left me, I thought crudely to myself.

This is where my memories became unclear, it could have possibly been a dream.

I thought I heard two people whispering urgently to each other. A man and a woman perhaps; there voices seemed oddly familiar.

Then I was helped to my room… I was barely conscious at this point. The woman was talking to me then I felt something cold press into my left hand. A light pressure touched my forehead then all was silent.

I looked at my empty hands. Where had the object gone? That could tell me who these people were!

I got up from my chair, my head still throbbing painfully. I searched the bed, throwing the covers on the floor. Something silver glinted near my pillow. I picked it up and with a jolt of recognition; I examined it more closely, just to make sure.

I knew the woman who had helped me last night.

It was Bella.

BACK TO BELLA POV…

It seemed like mid afternoon here down beneath the opera. I was bored once again and Edward was out, leaving me with no source of entertainment.

He refused to tell me where he was going which left me sulking here like a child having been denied candy.

I looked around the cavernous room. Boy, this place needed to be cleaned! There were random bits and pieces everywhere and the cupboards were so dusty I could have measured it to be beyond an inch in thickness.

Since this place was to be my home for goodness knows how long, I decided to spend the rest of my afternoon cleaning.

I filled a bucket with hot water and began wiping down every surface. When I had finished that I moved on to organizing, dusting, mopping and then folding clothes. Soon enough, I was finished in record time, my face flushed from my efforts.

A gentle click of a door told me Edward had come back from his mysterious trip.

"Hello" I said brightly

He smiled which quickly morphed into a frown "You spent your day cleaning this place?" he asked, his eyebrows rose signifying that he was somehow displeased by my gesture.

I nodded "Well I thought that is I was actually going to live here, it may as well be clean"

He grinned "I was actually planning to leave here when we get married"

I had completely forgotten about that.

He laughed loudly, the sound resounding off the walls "You look nervous Bella, calm down"

I quietly obeyed and took deep breaths to steady myself. Thinking that I should steer clear of this horrid topic, I changed the topic of conversation.

"Why would you want to leave though? Surely you will miss this place when you have lived here for so many years" I stated complacently

"I've only stayed here for one main reason really"

"Really?" I said in surprise. Was it for convenience? He did appear to be a music enthusiast after all "What would that reason be?"

His golden eyes bored into mine with overwhelming intensity. I could almost feel myself melting underneath his gaze. _'Pull yourself together!'_ I told myself. He was staring at me from across the room, trying to convey something to me through his eyes.

I cocked my head in confusion, what was he trying to say? He closed the distance between us and then suddenly, his icy lips were pressed against mine. I froze at the abrupt movement, my mind not thinking properly. I just stood still, my eyes still open in surprise while Edward's eyes were closed.

After a moment, his eyes slowly opened "Because of you Bella" he breathed, his cool breath fanning across my face.

My breath hitched in my throat then everything became black. I became aware of nothing around me except for the pair of stone arms that were wound around my waist, preventing me from hitting the cold floor.

--

'Bella, Where are you?" called a voice through the abyss of my mind.

Surprisingly, it was not Edward's voice I was hearing, but Jacob's. I was awake now, I could see the candle burning through it wick on my dressing table.

Jacob's voice called again, loud and clear. _'I must be going insane'_ I thought to myself. I decided to investigate anyway, trying to prove that I was not insane – yet.

"Edward?" I called, coming out of my room. A quick glance around the room that Edward has disappeared again.

"Bella!" yelled a voice from near the water. I looked over quickly and saw Jacob standing there, knee deep in dirty looking water.

"Jacob" I breathed. He seemed so real, but how could he possibly be here? Mere meters from where I am standing now? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

I kicked off my shoes and hitched my light skirt up, sloshing through the water to reach Jacob.

The jail like bars separated us but I could see the relief upon Jacob's face, I wondered briefly what I must have looked like.

I clutched his hand tightly with both of my own.

"Jacob, how did you find this place?"

He smiled "Michael helped me get here actually. He had heard stories of supposed trap doors and levers hidden all over this opera, so I decided to try it out"

I gasped "You could have been hurt!" I was angry at him, angry because he would do something so risky.

He put his arms up as though in defeat "I'm fine! Though how about you? I was calling for you for ages and you didn't reply"

I blushed. I now remembered why I had passed out to begin with. He broke the awkward silence

"We have to get you out of here before he comes back" he said while his eyes roamed the room behind me.

I nodded though something was bothering me. It was almost as though I didn't want to leave! I shook my head mentally, ridding myself of those thoughts. Maybe I have been going insane from being cooped up in this place.

"Do you have a hair pin so I can pick this lock?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I'll be right back" I splashed through the water and ran up the stone steps. Thank goodness I didn't trip because right now was not the time, especially when time is limited on my hands.


	14. Chapter 14: musique ou la misère

**A/N: I'm very sorry! After my NZ trip in the holidays, life has been a whirlwind of assessments, exams, more exams and other school obligations! I can't promise that i will continue this story and regularly update but i do feel guilty about letting people down, so hopefully that would make me get typing again! Thank you to anyone who still bothers to read this :) **

_LOVE!  
Luie xxx_

**- and yes, the name of this chapter is called "music or the misery", i had that fall out boy song stuck in my head at the time =)**

CHAPTER 14

_'Click'_

Jacob smiled as the wrought iron gate began swinging open.

"Quickly Jacob, we have to go before he comes home" I whispered urgently.

"Ahh… I see I came a bit late" drawled a voice behind me. The voice was vaguely familiar and I froze upon realization. It was Rosalie, Edward's sister.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm here to help you" she said soothingly. Help me? I remembered back to the conversation in her kitchen. Yes, she had said that if Edward didn't release me, she would. But, why would she do that? Could she win against Edward?

I was still speechless so it was Jacob who spoke.

"Who's this?" he asked, eyebrows raised in suspicion

"Edward's sister" I replied, my throat slightly hoarse

"He has a sister?" he said with what was close to disgust. He also seemed quite as surprised as I was to discover he had siblings.

"I take it this must be the much talked about Vicomte De Black" said Rosalie in a bored tone. I nodded stiffly, still wondering if I could trust her.

"Well Edward is going to be back soon enough so I suggest that you two get out of here" she said with a flick of her long blonde hair.

"Too bad that I came back early Rosalie?" came an alluring voice from the shadows.

Rosalie spun around surprised; she composed her expression into one of boredom and then walked swiftly towards one of the trapdoors, with a slam of wood on wood, she was gone.

"Jacob we meet again" came Edward's polite voice. He did not move closer though, which made me more nervous.

I felt like screaming out to Jacob to run but I knew that was pointless. The only hope I had right now was to beg. Surely if he loved me as much as he said, he would let Jacob go?

"Edward i-" I started

He cut me off with a wave of his hand and turned to address Jacob. His eyes were unfathomable, not cold but not warm either.

"Jacob, you shouldn't have come down here" he said tonelessly

Jacob snorted "Don't tell me what to do. Why don't you just kill me now?"

Edward sighed lightly "I'm not going to kill you Jacob Black, I promised Bella something and I will stick to it"

"I promised Bella something too and I intend to keep that promise" retorted Jacob

Pain crossed Edward's face in realization "Yes, that. Well I am afraid I can't help you on that one then. However I do suggest you leave"

"I'm not leaving without Bella" said Jacob stubbornly

"Jacob, just go!" I pleaded in a low whisper

He shook his head and gripped my hand tighter "No"

A long silence filled the stale air.

"Edward could you give me a moment to say goodbye?" I asked, turning my watery eyes to him. I briefly saw Jacob's enraged expression but I ignored it, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Edward's expression turned dubious, could I be trusted?

"Tell me when you are done so I can escort Jacob out" he danced lithely to yet another hidden exit and disappeared from sight.

"Bella I'm not letting you go" Jacob's expression was pained, his eyes portraying hurt and sadness.

"Jacob, you don't understand! There's no hope for us anymore. You don't know what he is but I do! Please go, find a beautiful girl and marry her – I don't deserve you anymore"

Tears leaked out of my eyes, flowing down my cheeks. It was true though, he deserved so much better.

Jacobs' anguished eyes made my tears run faster "How could you say that Bella? Do you really think so less of me that I would just forget about you and run off with some other girl?"

No. I didn't believe he would do that, but I could hardly say that could i?

"Please" I begged, wiping the wetness from my eyes with my sleeve.

"I can't Bella, I'd rather die then live without you" His eyes softened at his own words, registering the truth of what he just had said.

"Don't say that!" I shouted a bit too forcefully. My words echoed off the stone walls, replaying it several times. I made to modulate my voice "Jacob, just go" my voice sounded weary and tired and that was exactly what I felt. My legs felt as though I had been running for days and my head hurt badly.

Jacob didn't answer, he read my expression carefully "Bella, I think you should get some rest"

"No!" I snapped, though I sorely wanted it right now. I looked up at him and to my surprise he had a amused smile on his face.

He answered my confused expression "It's quite humorous when you're angry you know, I missed it quite a bit"

I grimaced, blushing deeply. "Jacob, listen to me. You can't outrun Edward. We can't outrun him. Please, follow my instructions and just forget about me"

Jacob's face turned a light shade of red, from anger I suspect. "So Isabella Marie Swan, You're trying to tell me that I should sacrifice you for some dangerous Phantom that has been stalking you for goodness knows how long?" he demanded.

"If you put it that way…" I muttered more to myself than anyone. Jacob was not going to budge, how could I get him out of here and make sure he doesn't come back? I sighed, the dirty water around me sloshed as I paced back and forth. Could Edward be trusted not to hurt Jacob? Would my plan work?

"Jacob, I'm going to get Edward to escort you back. He won't hurt you and can you promise me that you won't even try to hurt him?" It surprised me how much I actually cared for Edward despite everything. I even managed to keep my tone even through my words, maybe I wasn't that bad of a actress as I thought I was?

Jacob's handsome face was still in a stubborn frown "No. Bella, don't be a martyr. I'm sick to death of seeing you sacrifice yourself for other people. Wait, it's not even a person! It's a phantom! Have you ever thought about yourself before?"

"He's not what you think he is Jacob" I whispered

He sighed, in resignation or frustration, I was not quite sure. "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes" I avoided looking at his eyes, knowing that whatever was there would make me miss him a thousand times more.

His voice was strangely thick with emotion "Well I guess this is goodbye then Bella"

I nodded then he wrapped his arms around me, his face buried in my hair. I started sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt, staining it with salty water.

Edward appeared just in time, escorting Jacob out wordlessly. I noticed that his gaze softened when he saw my face streaming with tears, but still said nothing. Soon I was left alone, still immersed in the murky water. Somewhere behind my misery, it registered that it was very strange how Jacob had suddenly agreed to be taken away. The Jacob I knew wouldn't go along so easily to my instructions. I fervently hope that he didn't have plans on his own to get back here again, and even if he did I wasn't sure if I would follow him back to home, my home.


End file.
